The Orphan and the Splendorman (Being Reworked)
by White Maid
Summary: Tash Callven is an orphan, age seventeen and unable to wait for her 18th birthday to get the hell out of here. But what happens when her wishes come sooner from a monster she had never heard of? / I have not actually read the story for Splendy. Decided to try this out. :3
1. Late Night Scare

The late night bus wobbled about on the gravel driveway, like a boat in rough water on the Ohio river. Tash was seventeen, a thinker and a talented mathematics student. A guitar, given to her at the age of five, was sitting on her lap as she slept against the window.

Another item beside her were a couples of old and short pencils, and nearly filled up notebook. This wasn't unusual as the orphanage was always rather snippy with the supplies, even though they had enough to buy some new computers for themselves and the favorites. Apparently, she was too quiet.

Without warning, the bus jumped a bit into the air and a screech echoed throughout the area. She and the guitar fell forward, her slumber abruptly knocked off as she fit in between the seat in front of her and her original one. Pencils rolled onto her stomach and she softly grunted, her make-shift hat going askew along her face. Red hair became mussed up as she listened to the rest around her.

Blew a tire? Maybe this was a chance for her? Standing up, she slowly picked her stuff up and looked out the windows with the others, crowded around where the tire had clearly been blown out.

Tash licked her chewed lips before she picked up her instrument bag and zipped her guitar into it, being wary of not stretching the messy stitch down at the bottom. Tying her coat around her as best as she could, she then pretended to move, to try and get a better site of the incident. The bus driver was even off, allowing her to look left and right.

Everywhere she looked, there was the forest, those horrifying branches twisting over the bus and enough to block out the moon. Sucking in a quick breath, she slipped past the other young kids and down the steps slowly. As soon as her shoes hit the dirt, she ran right for the shadows.

"HEY! TASH CALLVEN!" The red-head ran, thanking for her too small clothes as her hat sat right on her head. The orphanage uniform consisted of a grey skirt and a white top, and those were the only thing comfy. But tonight was chilly and as she kicked up more leaves, the faster she seemed to go, wind licking at her stocking-covered legs.

After what seemed like miles, she slowed down, no longer hearing anyone chasing after her. Notebook and old pencils in her hands, she gradually relaxed as she went on, uncaring of the darkness. She was more comfortable with the forest than something in an old, rickety home. Breathing hard, she watched her breath become a cloud, the rest of her body warm from her newfound exercise. Lifting her hat, grey eyes brightened and she tread carefully, making sure of not to trip.

Despite the night, the forest was so 'alive.' Alive and full of wonder and this mysterious air that left her wide-eyed and thinking openly. Soon, she sat, keeping her knees together and her legs somewhat slanted to the side as she removed her guitar from her back and the bag.

Rubbing her hands together, she moved to play a soft chord and smiled, wondering if anyone could hear her. Probably not. Deciding to move to a clearer area, she picked up her stuff and began to walk again, taking the paths of deer as she did so until something caught her attention. More importantly, her ears. Lifting her chin, she followed the sounds of music until a clearing broke through in front of her. She could've become Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz right there.

Before her was a circus, consisting of tents, animals and many people with costumes of all shapes and sizes. There were so many colors, despite the darkness and the noises were mixing and mashing but it was so joyful that it immediately contrasted with the orphanage.

Here, at the edge of the woods, she sat down and began to draw it all, using what was left of her dwindling pencil source and papers. She sketched the crowd, the animals, the shading of the lights, the arcade games, the make-up and even the tent patterns, a happy smile spread across her face as she focused right there.

Tash had no idea what time the entire event closed all together but it didn't even sadden her to see the lights die down. Actually, she was more than excited to check everything out once the crowd was gone. She didn't like crowds anyway. Picking her stuff up again, she let an hour pass by before she raced down the hill she was on, towards the silent place. She watched and counted every last person and made sure no one was there.

Setting her items down on the grass once again, she kept her guitar as she raced about, her smile now an 'o' for wonder. Chewing on her lips, she decided to go around, unknowing of when she'd become tired. There were so many animals still there, and upon seeing horses, she was befriending them immediately, hugging their necks and simply getting comfortable.

Until a voice popped up.

"What are you doing here?" Tash gasped and pulled away from the horses who didn't even seem to blink before dashing off. "H-Hey! Wait!" She didn't even see who it was but she didn't stop there, tearing through the area at an almost breakneck speed. The red-head passed by cage after cage, pausing for a nanosecond to take a turn but met up with an unhappy lion cage. As soon as she turned, it clawed at her with a snarl, marking her side horribly.

Tash fell right to the floor on her knees, grasping her side as she tried to get up. Whoever was there, they were coming faster, making her take to a corner and cower, breathing hard from pain and her effort in hiding tears. Her shirt was torn and her skirt covered in dirt and blood. There was no way she was going back now but…what if?

Seeing the figure get close, she threw her arms over her head, one hand dyed in red from trying to cover her side. They kneeled down and long hands were immediately settling on her shoulders, in hopes of reassuring her. His touch was…was so gentle… "It's okay, it's okay. Just let me see it." A hand now gently moved her arms to the side and she noiselessly complied, giving an odd squeak at the twist she had to give.

"Yikes… Just hold still, okay? Let me find you some bandages." He looked right at her and she stared until he turned away. His face was so pale…and his smile was incredibly warm, and because of that, she was listening intently.

"Okay! Here we go! I've got some stuff for you so you should heal right up! …Kind'a. I don't ever really get hurt and all, so I heal pretty quickly. Alrighty, face me." She did so, having shed her guitar bag off and allowing him better room. Sniffling, she used her sleeves to wipe at her eyes. How embarrassing, to cry in front of a stranger.

"By the way," he began, "since we're here, what's your name?" With a nod, she moved over towards the floor a bit, writing in the dirt. The male watched with those bottomless sets of eyes and raised an imaginary eyebrow. "Tash?" She nodded but after another gauze pad and a spritz of peroxide, he pulled away with a question. "Judging by what you're wearing, you came from one of those orphanages?"

With a delicate flinch of her entire body, she glanced down with a nod. It was clear she hated it, but the male didn't seem to disagree as he pulled her into a careful hug, for better reassurance. "Don't worry. I won't take you back but how were you even able to get here without no one else?" And once again, she used her finger to draw into the dirt.

"Oh! You ran away?" Tash nodded, fixing her hat a bit, as if nervous for anyone to speak of it outloud before returning to the hug, accepting his strange warmth. But after a moment, the female decided to glance up under the brim of her hat and his own, attempting to catch a glimpse of his entire face. He seemed to notice and looked around, as if distracted by something else.

"You're brave for that but, let's see if we can get you fixed up. I can teach you whatever you need to know and let you stay here, if you want. I'm the owner of this circus." He smiled gently once again but was soon nearly knocked over as the female recoiled and then hugged him firmly.

"Whoa, hey now!" But he gave a faint laugh, causing her to share a genuine smile before accepting his hands to stand up, but right afterward, she tipped her head to the side and pointed at him for a few seconds.

"Mm? What about me?" She pointed at him again and then motioned to where she had written in the dirt for her name and as to why she was here. The tall man tapped his chin with a long finger before managing to smile, nodding slowly.

"Well, let me think," he began, picking her up bridal-style. Tash gave a raspy squeak before clinging to him, practically having a heart attack. But from the looks of it, he wasn't going to drop her at all. "What people call me around here is Splendy~, but my full name, though unusual, is Splendorman." Tash giggled and nodded once, making a motion that said that the name fit the tall man. He only smiled before he thought again.

"Now, how I got here and what made decide to make this was because my brothers live around here. I prefer the circus here, another brother prefers the woods and some of my family is also living up in the town nearby." The teenager seemed to think again before attempting to draw in the air but seemed to fail miserably. With her hands, she asked if she could borrow a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Sure~. We're already at my tent so you can get whatever~." Carefully, he set her on the bed, so as to not disturb the wound that still crawled up her side like a long centipede of pain. Looking around the open tent, it was clear the male practically lived here. There was a desk off to the side, some small lamps and even a small refrigerator that was corded up to God knows what. Or maybe it was just a place for warm food? Thinking about it made her stomach growl, causing her face to flush dramatically as the male came back, handing her the pencil and few sheets of paper.

"Hungry? Aha, nonono, it's fine. I'll get you some fruit and new clothes. Maybe even warm up some water for you to bathe in. Well, aside from your left side—" Without warning, she was flailing her arms, panicking as she motioned to her back and then pretended she was playing a guitar. Instead of answering, he only moved off to get some food, motioning to the front of the tent. When on Earth did he get her guitar when she was in his arms?

A curious gaze settled on her features before she shook her head, returning to writing on her clean sheets of paper. "By the way, Tash," he began, opening a small chest of clothing. "Do you know of any sign language? I can read some of that but I didn't know if the orphanage taught you some of that." And as Splendy looked up, she was signing right to him. 'Yes.'

"Oh! Good. I think it'd be easier than you having to write down everything. I can see you don't use it often, or maybe that's because stranger's don't always understand you." And off she went, signing away.

'My classmates never understood it, so I wrote everything down for them.' Splendor nodded but soon seemed to wrinkle his nose after a moment. "That's too bad. I bet you had a marvelous voice. Or was it from birth defects?"

'Birth,' she signed.

"Oh~, alright, I see. Well, here, try these on while I find some fruit or whatever you want. Is that alright?" She nodded, beginning to scoot from one side of the bed to the other, grabbing at the fabric. "Also, want a bath?" Tash shook her head but soon smiled at him, happy he was so caring. In reply, his own smile showed before he was walking out.

Tash gradually got up and began to dress, slipping off her shoes, stockings and then her skirt to fit some knee-length shorts on. They were comfortable and rather cute in color. Mint green was always a nice shade. Hat and coat were soon dropped and now she worried. How much would this hurt?

Nibbling her lower lip, she tried to lift her shirt but stopped, flinching badly at her recent wounds. Hugging her arms, she simply waited for the male to return, wondering how long he would be.

About only five minutes passed before she was getting bored, causing her to stand up and move over to the nearby tent entrance to pick up her guitar. Slipping it out of the bag, she played her own tune, softly plucking the strings and deciding to play by ear of what she heard on the radio yesterday night.

Splendy was on his way back but soon paused, standing there for a little while as he heard the instrument play. Oh! He knew that song, very well actually. A new pop song, he believed? After a minute longer, the male poked his head in, hat faintly up to show his non-existent eyes.

"Hey." She nearly plucked a string 'off' of her guitar as she jumped sky-high, causing him to laugh into the back of his hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Walking in, the male soon set down the new basket of fruit on the edge of the bed before looking to her. "Want some help with your shirt?"

Tash, who had been ready to snatch up an apple, paused for the longest moment, looking at him. Like a thermometer, her face went red as she pulled away, fiddling with her strings as she glanced away. Was she pouting?

'Maybe.' Splendor chuckled and moved to grab the shirt, unfolding it lightly to let her get a good look at it. The design was simple, probably something he made as the top was splatter-painted in vibrant colors. A white shirt would go well with the light-colored pants. He soon turned to her and watched her face go more red, causing him to chuckle and ruffle her hair.

"Hold your arms up as high as you can. I'll do my best." He long since knew this girl was a modest one and watched her raise her hands up to a decent height, aside from her left. Carefully, he took time to raise her shirt up away from her torn side and then slid it off her elbows and up her arms.

It wasn't shocking that both were somewhat blushing. The man was abnormal and way too jolly. No one really wanted to do anything with him aside throw a party a two, and it seemed like the girl was always…always so quiet and timid to do anything with anyone.

Setting the torn item to the floor gently, he helped with her shirt, once again being careful of the padding and gauze on her left side. Tash seemed to trust him, despite being halfway naked in front of him. It was interesting yet rather nervous feeling that entered her stomach before her other shirt went down over her head. Slipping her arms through the appropriate holes, she looked at herself, smiling faintly when Splendy happily clapped. "Perfect!"

Tash went red again before she moved to nibble on an apple, the guitar being set off to the side so she could do just that. He let her, deciding to take the time to relax as well. Sitting in a nearby chair, he stretched out his limbs before pulling his tophat even further over his face.

The female watched him fall asleep in seconds, causing her to raise an eyebrow as she took another, quiet bite of the apple. She suddenly felt bad. Here it was closing time, about twenty minutes ago, and she had probably worn him out much faster than before. Guilt covered her face but so did curiosity as she noticed how much he hid his own eyes.

Carefully, she inched over, steady fingers reaching over to carefully pull up the brim of his hat. A strangled squeal left her lips as he grabbed at her hand and tugged her onto his lap. "Don't you know it's rude to check something that people don't want you to see?"

For a solid second, she was prepared to be scolded, her entire body tensing up at his tired tone. Instead, she felt a hand gently move through her hair, patting her auburn locks to calm her down. Soon enough, Tash relaxed and just snuggled against him. "Am I more comfortable than the bed?" Sleepily, she nodded, and he could no longer keep that tired grin on his face. "Well then, goodnight, Tash."

Off to the side of them both, she signed a goodnight before laying against him. The male heaved a soft sigh before he faintly leaned over and blew out a candle. As he nestled into a nice nap, he realized how many sounds he could hear. Instantly, he, too, fell asleep, comfortable and rather happy.

Wait, when was he not?


	2. Midnight Madness

It was about seven in the morning when Splendorman woke up, yawning widely and stretching his long limbs with a gradual groan in his throat. Then, just as he began to get up, he froze, looking around wildly. "Tash?" The red-headed female was nowhere to be found and it made him worried quite quickly. "Ta—" And just then, her head poked into the tent, her hair damp and hanging about her shoulders. In her arms was a towel and her grey schooling clothes from last night.

Seeing his open mouth, which was pulled into a frown, she gave a soft smile and waved before signing, 'Sorry. I didn't know you'd be up so early!' Splendy held a hand to where his heart would be before he sat on the bed, heaving a sigh.

"I thought you got kidnapped or something," he murmured, looking at her again to see her giving him this look. It was a rather motherly look, or would it be determined as sassy? She had turned her face slightly to the side more and raised an elegant eyebrow in his direction. It was a look that said, "Are you kidding me?"

Splendor gave a nervous laugh, now moving to mess with his fingers sheepishly. Tash smiled and moved over to him, setting her clothing down and the towel to gently hug his shoulders, signing, 'At least you care, though.' With an arm, the male returned the hug, chuckling with a nod. "Yeah, I do."

With a sigh, however, the male moved to get up again, rolling his shoulders. "Figured out how to take a bath then?" She nodded and began signing away again.

'Yes. I washed my clothes while I was there. Heating it wasn't so hard, and the river was close by, so I assumed you got your water from there. I saw a couple of fish there too, but I decided to just peel an orange for this morning.' Splendy blinked, rather surprised she knew exactly what to do.

"…Ah. Well, either way, I've got another show tonight for those coming again. It'll last for another three days, so you got lucky!" Tash clapped her hands excitedly, knowing she was going to be able to experience it all as well. "But…there's a problem." Boy did she pause, looking up at him with wide eyes. Soon enough, she got another look on her face in a split second. This time it was completely unamused.

'If you're saying I'm not going to be able to come with you, I'll stalk you.' Splendy could've sworn he felt a shiver go down his 'own' spine. And if that didn't say enough, she was folding her arms.

Women were scary.

Splendy scratched his head, looking at the female before he pointed to her hair. "Well, if you're running from the orphanage and sidekicks, then we're going to have to hide your hair. Maybe add facepaint, give you a new hat or something. Tell you what," he started, grasping her hands in his own white fingers, "I'll ask a brother of mine to help you out. And 'I'll' buy it. How does that sound—oomph!"

Once again, the tall one was tackled over, the female completely comfortable with this new snuggle buddy. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Tash smiled before she jumped up, holding her hands out to him. For a moment, the male hesitated, thinking about the situation in a momentary new light.

To get his attention, Tash bumped his hip with her foot, causing him to blink, even jump a little, before he was taking her hands. Once he stood up, she was signing. 'How much do you weigh?'

"Why?" Splendor tipped his head to the side, watching her.

'You're as light as a feather! And you're a guy!'

"And you're a woman, and as far as I know, you're light too."

'Am I—wait, EVEN IF I'M A WOMAN, THAT DOES NOT MEAN I CAN BE FAT!'

Splendor gripped his hat before he dodged a kick. "I'm sorrryyy! I didn't mean it like that! I mean like pregnancy!"

'And I'm not pregnant!' she signed, despite seeing his back. But it definitely exploded in her mind.

Hiking up those imaginary skirts of his, Splendor took off at a very comical run. He wasn't even trying as he practically did the can-can all the way to the opposite side of the place. Tash was only at the tent before she collapsed, squeaking with laughter into the dew-showered ground. She couldn't help it!

Splendy looked to the female and grinned, watching her even start rolling around on the ground. He chuckled and moved over to calm her down, but, it was a definite trap as she smacked his hand. "Ow!"

She sighed for a long moment, out of breath before she straightened. 'You deserved that.' And once again, he was helping her up to her feet and they continued on this time, Tash a little wet but fine. Taking a left to the road up ahead, he went into a small store. "Brother?"

"I'm in the back!" Splendy held up a finger before he disappeared into the back room, allowing Tash to look around. This store was 'full' of high-quality fabrics. The colors were amazing, rating from numerous rainbows to primary colors and so many more. There was a dress off to the side, labled 'Carrie Rove' to show that whoever was here made it.

Tash walked up with an open mouth, doing her best to not touch the fabrics at all. It was like velvet, silk just from sight! The color was glorious, being this teal mixed with sky blue. The bottom of the dress was lace which went longer towards the calves than the knees. The sleeves were, too, a pretty blue lace, going from shoulders to elbow. She stared, knowing a street rat like her would never be able to wear it.

Without warning, there was a sharp snap of a tape measure, causing her to jump and spin around, but Splendy was already walking away. "Don't worry. All I did was take your measurements." He looked over his shoulder to see her signing away.

'S-Since when!?'

"A minute ago," he said, nonchalantly and leaving her open-mouthed. He had been gone ever since they came through the door and about five seconds later, he was measuring her!? Tash seemed to think for a long while about this, remembering last night when he had managed to grab her 'and' her guitar. She was suddenly unsure but she trusted Splendorman, with all her heart.

Heaving a soft sigh, she began to walk around again, examining all that she could before she nestled herself into a comfortable seat. With a pleased face, she got comfortable, soon curling up there and even deciding to take a nap. After what felt like two minutes, a gentle hand was shaking her away. "Hey, Tash. Wake up."

The tired female did after a moment, looking up to her companion who smiled that same, sweet smile. But his eyes were still hidden. She sat upright and stretched, noticing the sudden color chart of scarlet and mint sitting there. "What color do you like best?" Without hesitation, she pointed and there was a cry of joy from the back.

"Ha! I got it right!" Splendorman blinked before he began to head off towards the back, poking his head in. A mint colored fabric covered his head and he moved to check it out, holding up the fabric in his hands just out of Tash's sight, who immediately attempted to move to look at it. "Have these too, brother." And after a little bit, the thin man was bringing back clothing, juts for the female. "Alrighty. Now that he's finally done, try these on."

Tash soon shrugged and walked off into a nearby dressing room. In the meantime, Splendy went off for some food, knowing there wasn't much time before the circus began its daily check-up on ropes and other games. The female didn't take too much time but she gazed over several different outfits.

What she liked about them all was that they were modest looking, keeping a good majority of her legs hidden and no unnecessary cleavage hanging from neither side nor front. Deciding to wear one today and return Splendy's, she gathered it all up and folded them neatly, feeling surprisingly alright despite her recent accident. She dared not to look at it that time as she soon left, even trying on a small, paperboy cap with a tiny diamond buckle and comfy flip-flops.

As she walked out, Splendor wasn't surprised at all to see her have this more unique sway to her step and an even brighter smile. The grey tones really didn't match her personality. Sure, her eyes were grey but…somehow, they took up a beautiful blue outline now. "Wow. Trendy did a good job."

Another pale hand stuck out of the room, holding up a thumb before a head poked out for a fraction of a second. Just as she turned to look, they were gone. "Perfect! I'd speak French to express my gratitude for you taking all of those clothes. Also, fabulous." Tash gave a raspy giggle into her hand before moving to Splendor's side, signing lightly as he put everything in a bag. For a moment, he simply wondered if the orphanage taught young girls to actually act like women, more than their age. Not fun at all!

Catching her signing, he looked to her. "Oh! Yeah, we all have the same names, technically. That's…that's a long story. A-Anyway-!" The red-head decided not to push it, realizing that she knew something should be clicking into place for her. Hm…

"Here!" A small cup of icecream was soon under her nose, and just like that, her stomach growled. Oh, right. She hadn't eaten breakfast. Tenderly, she accepted the treat and began to scoop up a spoonful and put the delicacy in her mouth. "Aha, whoa there! Pass out 'after' we get done with this shopping spree."

She nodded, soon helping him pick up the bags with the ice cream in one hand. "This is why you need a car, Splendy! Because your girlfriend can get anything she wants!" Both of their faces flushed before Tash put his icecream in her mouth. Grabbing it between her teeth, she signed to the door as Splendor spoke, " 'We are not a couple!' " Then they looked to one another, blinking at their exact thought.

Soon enough, Splendy was moving out, pale face now a soft shade of red. "Alright. Anywhere you wanna go?" She seemed to think for a moment before she shook her head, motioning to the bags and then signing again, cup of ice cream between her teeth, 'You have work.'

Splendy smiled and nodded, beginning to head off with her. "How thoughtful of you." She smiled in return before they were both walking back, chatting lightly before slipping into his tent. Soon enough, the two were chatting before he had to depart to work with his other crewmates, the sun high up in the sky by now. The circus itself opened at 5:00pm and with this thought in mind, the female took the time to stitch up her guitar bag and school clothes. Why not?

Doing this kept her busy for an hour or so as she waited, trying to remember, remember hard, why their names were so similar. Finally, it rolled around. For fun, she had dressed up again, getting into a mint-colored sundress and wearing white sandals, a headband following suit before she was bouncing about, looking for Splendor. But, then again, wouldn't he be busy? He 'was' managing this place after all.

She pursed her lips a bit before she began to wander around the area, soon stuttering at the large amount of people already and the colored lights again! Tash hopped around energetically before she was wandering everywhere. Or, at least that was she almost did if she hadn't smacked into her favorite friend.

"Whoa, easy there. You can't go anywhere without money. Here." Splendor handed over the money towards her and she slowly took it between delicate fingers, looking back up to him after a moment, hugging him firmly after a long moment of silence. 'Thank you. This means a lot to me.'

He smiled but soon blinked, watching her motion for him to come down to her height. Bending over a bit, he soon blinked in surprise at the soft kiss laid upon his cheek, small and delicate, like a butterfly. Oh, definitely what they called a butterfly kiss. In return, he kissed the top of her head with a soft chuckle, causing Tash's cheek to flush considerably before she was taking off. "We need more people like you, Tash. But it seems they're in the worst conditions…"

Tash ran about for a full two hours, getting candy to snack on, riding a few rides, such as the Ferris wheel and playing a bunch of the arcade games, in hopes of winning a stuffed animal. Whatever was there, she attempted it, the mint-colored dress bouncing about her slender body without a problem. And after all those passing minutes, she stopped, looking up at a large mirror maze people were coming from. A lot of them were complaining it was too easy and it, therefore, automatically perked her curiosity.

Tash paused for a moment only to pay before she took a breath and went in. Why was it so dark!? As soon as she left the opening entrance, she felt darkness surround her vision. Gone were the colored lights and now she was surrounded by her own reflection. Her pale cheeks became dusted pink and she moved to look at herself. She was the image she would call beautiful, or cute. On and on she decided to go, still unbelieving of the person that followed her through those wide and tall mirrors, but, after a moment, she stopped focusing and froze.

Where was she?

Tash gave a raspy and rather gargled scream as an arm wrapped around her waist and another around her mouth, just in case. She was lifted off the ground by a pair of slender arms, causing her to panic at the height. Yet, there was only one other person who she knew that was this tall…

"Shh~. Don't struggle, I'm only here to say hello~." The female felt uncomfortable at the deep voice that echoed right by her left ear, and her cheeks burned against the cold hand over her mouth. "After all, why wouldn't I want to see the person my brother has gotten so comfortable with?"

Now she attempted to glance behind her, but her eyes only caught a ghost-white shoulder and the beginning of a thick trench coat. "If I were you, I wouldn't look at my faaace~. It's like Splendor's, fucked up and weird~." He chuckled lowly in his chest but the orphan only attempted to turn around more in his grasp. Looking up, her blue-grey eyes widened in complete shock at the lack of the male's face. She felt his chest rumble with a dark chuckle at her face before his hand moved from her lips, fingers caressing the corners tenderly. Tash flinched but didn't move as he spoke again.

"Frightened?" Tash swallowed but shook her head 'no', causing him to give some sort of amused snort. "Oh please, don't give me that. I remind you of a certain myth, don't I?" And he did, making her spine and feet go so cold they went numb. If he let her go, she would become a simple pile on the floor. He did but it was slow, knowing that if she got a broken ankle, he would be interrogated. The smell of roses was all over her by now.

"Look at me." And once he knew that she wouldn't, he used a slender finger to move her chin up and a grin spread over his thin lips, watching her fidget and dart her eyes left and right. "Yes~, be uneasy, because Splendorman can always kill you~. As much as I and 'Slenderman' can." Without warning, he gave a long lick on her neck, causing her to give a non-existent squeal before she was darting off, away from the man. The pale man smirked again and chuckle soon after, causing her to race away without looking behind.

A handful of people watched her run out of the maze and into the light, allowing her soul to kiss the starry sky and the wonderful lights again. But she didn't stop running. Slipping through the crowd, she darted here and there and without warning, she was looking at the face of Splendorman. Her brain panicked and she ran right past him.

She couldn't just face him now! No, what if he killed her because the rest of the puzzle pieces had been fit in place? Instantly seeing the tent, his tent, she naturally dove into it and buried herself deep under the covers, not waiting for him to come back as she cried in fear of what could happen.


	3. Mercy

Hours went by and, soon enough, Splendorman was walking back to his tent, tired from all of the action but even more worried for the female. There was a look in her eyes he didn't like at all. Fear, terror and uncertainty. Entering his tent, he glanced over towards the lump beneath the covers, breathing softly and laying still. Was she asleep?

Swallowing, the male moved to peel back the covers and a soft whiff of roses caught his nose. His nose wrinkled a bit but he felt his body clench up before he was ripping the covers off entirely. He dropped the covers. Tash's dress was off and the bandages from the lion's paw was off to the side. Her side was perfectly healed but that wasn't the only thing that disturbed him. Grabbing the item beside her head, the unhappy male crushed the red rose in his hand, allowing the petals to drop to the floor like velvet rain.

But what really made the red in his eyes show was the tears that kissed her lashes and stained her porcelain cheeks. Removing his coat, he tucked it around her before he laid her down under the covers. "Smexy," he snarled, snapping his gaze towards where the other was.

Smexy felt a chill roll down his own spine and he threw his hands up in defense as the other's maw was ripping open in a hideous form. Yep. Splendorman was 'pissed.' "What did you do to her, you cretin?" It was hard to keep his voice low as he teleported in front of the other, tentacles already beginning to form from his back before his brother could speak.

"H-Hey, I didn't know that licking her wounds would get you so angry-nngh!" And he was lifted up by his trench coat by two hands, another snarl ripping through the other Slender's tearing mouth.

**"She has 'tears' on her face, Smexy! What. Did. You. Do?" **But as soon as the other even opened his own mouth, Splendor threw his brothers across the area, knowing exactly what had happened. **"Keep away from her. AWAY. FROM. HER." **And he disappeared back into his tent with a soft breeze, causing Smexy to just sit there in front of the animal's tent.

"…I guess I get to live another year to tell the tale of Splendy's rage~." But Slendy was probably going to smack him silly for being so brash. With a shrug, he breathed out and moved to embrace the city life again right across the road, not wanting Splendor to suddenly pop out and hand him his own ass.

Gradually, morning came, and the female opened her eyes, realizing she had curled up into a ball. The long night slowly slipped into her mind and she flinched, moving to sit upright slowly and then pause. Immediately, she wrapped the male's cloak around her, even more so when she saw him lying beside her, sleeping soundly, it seemed. Shaking her head, she moved to stand up and return his coat, dressing in some casual clothes.

As she shuffled through the cute clothing, she paused. Should she stay? Should she go, just in case he tried to kill her? What if he tried? The red-head softly shuddered and she nibbled her lower lip before dressing. Also, why had she been naked? A gasp slipped through her mouth as she noticed how her side had healed up. Entirely. Was that why? Her face flushed so hot, she wondered if she just gave herself a makeshift fever before her head shook about. Shoo, thoughts, shoo!

Slipping the rest of her clothing on, she moved to hug her arms, deciding to brush her hair out later. Shaking her head, she seemed to think. Splendy never seemed to hurt her. Was it the other one she had to fear? Then who was back in that store? Yes, another brother, but was this why he didn't show his face?

Swallowing, she looked to the male's sleeping form on the bed and reached a quivering hand out. Courage having a small burst in her arm, she lifted his hat a bit and felt her knees go numb. No, he had a face but his eyes…even she could tell that he didn't even have eyes. Just empty sockets. With this information, she knew she was surrounded by the Slender family.

Settling his hat back on his head, she paced about before heading to find some food, her poor lower lip bleeding profusely now. Finding some left over foods from last night, she ate quite a bit, filling up her stomach as she sat there, figuring out what to do. She also found out that eating hot soup with an open wound in the mouth hurt like hell.

Eating more tenderly, she soon got up to return to the tent, having cleaned out the bowl as discreetly as she could. Setting it down, nice and dry, she headed back towards the tent, deciding to playful once more. Seeing Splendorman awake, she moved to tackle him over with a grin. The male jumped a bit before he was practically bowled over and off the bed, both falling off the bed.

"Whoa! Hello there~." Splendy smiled and moved to hug her, causing a faint giggle to escape her lips as she returned it. Even if he was a relative of the infamous Slenderman, there was no one that could replace her savior.

"You're looking mighty energetic. Mind if I ask as to what exactly got you smiling more recently? Good night's sleep?" He looked relieved as she nodded, moving to stand and help him up before she sprung to get her guitar from the case. And just like that, she was flopping on the bed before beginning to simply string out a few notes. Tash felt the male sit near her and she smiled at him.

"What'cha gonna play?" The orphan girl could only shrug before she began to play something that sounded like a decent song. Preferably country music. Pop wasn't going to have an old-fashioned guitar. As far as she knew, she was playing from her heart, allowing the Splendorman to listen and grow comfortable with it.

"How did you learn?" he asked about thirty minutes later. Tash shrugged and signed to him. 'I just kind of learned by ear. I always played with this before I went to the orphanage. I'm surprised I still even remember it.' Splendy seemed to understand as he nodded, watching her fingers strum along the guitar.

"Well, I'll be around the area. I've got feeding duty for the animal-… You wanna come too, don't you?"

'Of course I do!' she signed, managing a soft smile before she began to cling to his arm in play. He smiled before he suddenly tossed her up on his thin shoulders, causing her to softly squeal but smile all the same. Feeling like a complete kid again, she lightly clung to him, watching everything from this height. It was incredible!

"Happy?" She signed a 'yes' as far away as she could from his face, causing his hat to tilt downward over his face. She fixed it before crouching, making sure her head didn't hit the tent before he brought her down. Tash didn't mind and she 'really' didn't mind helping out with the feeding process. The only ones she didn't try and feed were the wild ones. Like the lions over there that seemed very comfortable, almost sleepy, with Splendor's presence.

Tash, on the other hand, had the horses, some of the elephants and even a few goats, who nibbled her fingers. One bit her finger just a tad bit too hard, causing her to squeak. Splendy, on the other, laughed, unable to help himself, watching her pout form smoothly. In response, she threw some left over popcorn at him.

In seconds, they were chasing each other around the whole circus, throwing left over items that they would have to clean up later, and laughing all the while. Soon enough, about three hours had passed from their play and it was noon. Perhaps even one. Splendor soon had to work, leaving Tash, once again, back in the tent. Not like she minded as she polished herself up for another night of fun, uncaring as to what this 'Smexy' said. Splendor hadn't tried to hurt her at all. Why bother listening to him?

A head popped into the tent and she looked up from where she was, having been thinking. Her toes went cold at the familiar face of the janitor for the orphanage. As soon as they saw each other, Tash attempted to volt over the bed to get from one place to another, while he moved to grab her ankle. Tash won, darting out of the tent and grabbing her guitar. She had to run!

And run she did, but right into the arms of the familiar, sour faces she had dealt so long with for years, causing her guitar to drop right to the ground. "Tash Callven, just what do you think you're doing here!?" The school principal walked over in high heels and a wrinkled nose, face sour and unforgiving. And she knew that the female couldn't speak and she began to head off. "Bring her back to the orphanage. I would like to have some words with her. About what we call 'discipline.'"

Tash felt her eyes fill up with tears as she struggled, attempting to scream as loud as she could. Nothing. No! God, no! Have mercy on her! One of them grabbed her hair and began to pull, causing those tears to spill over as they walked to the parked car by the road.

"Quit fighting it, girl!" But she did the opposite, dragging her heels in the dirt. She didn't want to leave her friend. Her best friend. Her savior. With one last breath of hope, she screamed again.

"SPLENDORMAAAAAAN!" Raspy and full of emotion did her voice spill out. All of them paused and this caused her to scream again, hearing her voice for the first time. "HELP ME! SPLENDOR!"

And just like that, he was coming out of the workers tent, and only him, having informed his companions to stick back. What Tash saw next was something she never would forget.

The tall male walked over slowly, lifting the colorful top hat slightly only to reveal deep eyes of black, but as he neared closer, everyone around the area felt a sudden sense of dread flush through their stomachs. A few of the school officials were grabbed from behind and suddenly whisked away to nothing while a set of arms wrapped around Tash and her attackers.

Soon enough, she was being plopped into another set of arms before the whole team was vanishing. A hand covered her eyes even though a set of arms kept her up against a cool chest, smelling strongly of the woods. It was a comforting set but she heard walking. Until she heard the shuffle of leaves and something pecking at the bark.

Gasping, she clung to the person holding her, knowing that they were now quite a few feet off the ground. A voice echoed in her mind, one so deep with knowledge and darkness that it made her heart squeeze and stomach churn. 'Do not be frightened, child. Splendorman will be with you soon.'

They weren't many words but they were enough to give her some reassurance as she felt the male hit solid ground. But after a moment, a single word, formed into a question, left her lips. "S…Slender…man?"

A small amount of silence followed her raspy word but then the voice answered. 'I am he.' Even the infamous creature could feel her heart skip a beat until her head spun, even with her eyes closed. 'Do not move. Your body is not used to so much unnatural energies. Breathe, my child.' Tash nodded and did just that, hearing the screams of her school managers.

The female tensed up, her breath quickening for a moment until her carrier spoke in her mind again. 'Breathe. They will be fine. Only frightened and, perhaps, unconscious from shock.' Swallowing thickly, she nodded, wondering why her nose burned before she gradually moved the hand. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the three Slender's ahead. And they were absolutely terrifying.

Tash could understand the ultimate fear they had in their systems as they tried to run, only to be snatched again and dragged through the dirt. After a little bit of this, they were soon let go. Tash would've giggled at how they ran if it hadn't been for the situation at hand, where she looked to Splendorman, Sexual Offenderman and Trenderman.

Their mouths were torn open in hideous maws, Splendor's form consisting of red pupils in those black depths. He was so angry with those people and it made her damn near have a panic attack at the sight of him. Smexy and Trendy thought the same thing, backing away from the male who seethed.

Wiggling out of the older one's hold, Tash darted right up to the monster and did what none of the brother's would have. She wrapped her arms around the waist of this beast, closing her eyes tight against him. Slenderman watched from where he was, as still as stone but faintly tense. Trender moved a hand to try and stop her but Smexy moved it down, being careful. "Look."

Splendorman now slowly looked down to her, a snarl ripping through his mouth but was cut short, seeing the girl nosebleeding and clinging to him for dear life. She was getting the slender sickness, and seeing this, Splendy moved down to her height, pulling her away as his rage form slowly dissolved. "T-Tash…?"

He moved her a bit to look at her face, but she only smiled and collapsed. "Tash!" Smexy sighed, beginning to teleport near his brother's side, who quickly moved through the woods. "What'll you do now?"

Trendy scoffed. "What 'isn't' he going to do?" From afar, the Slenderman watched, wondering just how far the others would go just to save the child. If she wished to see him again, then her body would be forced to get used to him. Otherwise this would be normal. Shaking his head, he disappeared away from the other, covering up the tracks both his brothers and the victims had left.

…

It was a while before the orphan woke up, softly groaning. Her throat and nose burned vigorously, the light burning her eyes as she let them open. A wet rag settled on her forehead, cool and helped by a pair of hands. Trenderman sat to the side, and even though it wasn't there, she knew he was smiling.

"Heard from Splendor that your first word was his name. Am I right?" Tash's face flushed lightly before she signed a yes. Trender covered her hands gently with one of his own. "Can you answer me? Verbally?"

Slowly, the female opened her mouth, attempting to speak again. "Y…es…" He chuckled. "We'll work on it, won't we?" They both shared a smile before another figure popped in, looking worried but jumped, seeing Tash awake.

"Tash!" he began, walking over quickly to hold one hand of hers and then her shoulder. But as soon as he saw her, a look of regret and sorrow touched his face and he looked down. In response, she gently cupped her hand over his cheek and made him look back at her, removing his hat with the other.

"Th…ank… y…ou…" Leaning up lightly, she kissed the corner of his mouth, causing Trender to try and not giggle.

"I'll leave you two alone then." And he exited the tent for a moment, but just as quick, he popped his head back in. "But does this mean you're a couple?"

Both of them looked to one another then back to Trenderman. Tash shrugged, that being her only answer until the tall man moved down and settled his own lips on hers. Trendy laughed.

"At least we know she has her blood back now!" And with that, he moved to spread the news of Tash's awake and the new love life. When they came back in to tease them, they paused, a chorus of 'awes' being directed to the snuggle couple.


End file.
